In the context of paper-based protective packaging, rolls of paper sheet are crumpled to produce the dunnage. Most commonly, this type of dunnage is created by running a generally continuous strip of paper into a dunnage conversion machine that converts a compact supply of stock material, such as a roll or stack of paper, into a lower density dunnage material. The continuous strip of crumpled sheet material may be cut into desired lengths to effectively fill void space within a container holding a product. The dunnage material may be produced on an as needed basis for a packer. Examples of cushioning product machines that feed a paper sheet from an innermost location of a roll are described in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2008/0076653 and 2008/0261794. Another example of a cushioning product machine is described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0026306.
At a selected point along the processed line of material, a user may wish to sever the line so as to separate the line into two or more portions. Existing processing systems require the user to pull the line against a cutting member in order to sever a portion therefrom. Such pulling requires the user to exert a force against the line.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,471 discloses a device with two restraining members that close on a strip of dunnage to grip the strip while the a feeding assembly operates in reverse to tear the strip.
It would therefore be desirable to employ a line processing apparatus and system with a tear-assist apparatus. In particular, it would be desirable to employ an apparatus that lessens the force required of a user to sever a processed line of material at a desired point.